4thdimensiontravelerfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft- Hack Descriptions
wFeel Free to request more hacks to be added! Safety Levels (By NoCheatPlus): # Undetectable # Detectable by NCP sometimes # Detectable by SERVER If You Do it Extreme # Blocked when enabled without player moving 3.5 represents hacks that are preventable in every way IF YOU DO SOMETHING. Included clients here; Nodus, Wolfram, Wurst Note: '''Useful hacks (not chat hacks, silly ones, etc.) only. Hacks like derp are not to be listed here. Not included hacks; Repetitive ones (build random, autobuild) ForceOP ones (book commands, OP sign) * Aimbot (locks target when you aim) '''1: Detectable through target "snapping" *Anti-AFK (Walks around randomly to prevent AFK kicks) 1: Usually no one will mind *Anti-Blind (Stops the blindness/nausea effect) 1. Only when blindness is given to everyone *Anti-Fire (you don't get burned when you are in the fire) 4: See note 1 *Anti-Hurtcam (disables the annoying effect if you take damage) 1: Impossible to know *Anti-Knockback (disables knockback) 3.5: Easy to detect, some kick player, some don't *Anti-Potion (prevents bad potion effects) 4: See note 1 *Armor and Invsee (what they hold)ESP 1: ArmorESP is allowed on some servers *Arrow Trajectories (you see where arrow lands) 1: Unless the whole objective is to aim with arrow *AutoArmor (automatically places armor) 3: Might throw NCP Checks *AutoAttack/Fightbots (automatically attack everyone you see) 2.5: Easy to tell, may throw checks *AutoBuild (automatically builds objects) 3: If you don't look at it, you can't build it... Some bypass by looking at it *AutoLog (automatically combat logs) 1: If server only has NCP 3.5: Combat logging plugins *AutoEat (automatically eats) 3: Might throw NCP checks *AutoMine (mines everything you see) 1: Impossible to tell ''' *AutoRespawn (automatically respawns after dying) '''1. Impossible to tell *AutoSoup (automatically drinks soup) 3.5: Throws NCP checks *AutoSprint (always sprint) 1: Impossible to tell *Auto Steal/chest raid (steals everything from chest) 3: NCP checks *AutoTool (switches to the correct tool) 1.5: The tool must switch fast *AutoWalk (automatically walks) 1: Not many use it *BaseFinder (finds bases by searching for manmade items) 1.5: Only if its obvious that you're finding things too fast. *Blink (freezes all packets from client to server, player moves, removes blink, to "teleport") 4: Blocked with NCP *BlockESP/search (searches for a specific block) 1: Can't Tell *BowAimbot (locks bow on) 2: Easy to tell from others *Breadcrumbs (leaves a trail behind you) 1: Can't tell *BunnyHop (makes you jump whenever you walk) 1: Can't tell *CaveFinder (finds caves) 1:Can't tell *ChestESP (Finds chests) 1: Not easy to see ''' *CIvBreak (breaks anni nexus faster) 3.5: Throws NCP checks, but they cause the nexus to break.' *CompassTracer (traces compass back to the original location)' 1: Can't tell''' *Criticals (force crits) 3.5: Blocked by NCP *Disable (removes all hacks) 1: Not even a hack ''' *Dolphin (a way to automatically swim, most bypassable version of NCP '''1.5: If you move normally you can't tell *Enemies (configure who are your allies, enemies to be ignored in clients) 1: Client sided *FarmHuntESP (finds players faster in farmhunt) 1.5: Unless its obvious *Fastbow (shoots bow hyper fast) 3.5: Blocked by NCP *Fastbreak (breaks blocks fast) 3.5: Majority blocked by NCP *Fastfall (falls faster)' 3.5: Blocked by NCP' *FastLadder (climbs ladders faster) 3.5: Blocked by NCP *FastPlace (places blocks faster) 3.5: Blocked by NCP *Fly (flies, one bypasses but doesn't allow you to fly that much) 3: Latest fly bypasses but is weak *Freecam (flies around in third-person, can't break but it just spectates) 1: Impossible to tell *Fullbright (makes it day/always light) 1: Impossible to tell *Glide (falls slowly) 3.5: All blocked *HealthTags (shows all health, like damage indicators) 1: Impossible to tell *Invisibility (after you die other players can't see you) 3.5: Blocked *InvWalk (able to walk with inventory) 1: Impossible to tell *ItemESP/tags (draws boxes around items/shows you what items there are) 1: Impossible to tell *Jetpack (files up in the air when you hold space) 3.5: Blocked like Fly *KillAura/Legit (attacks everyone, legit one is slower) 2.5: If you do it too fast autoblock *Liquids (allows interaction with liquids) 3.5 Blocked by NCP *MobESP (mobs have a square wrapped around them) 1: Impossible to tell *MoreInventory (crafting table in survival inventory won't drop) 1: Impossible to tell *Mutiaura (attacks mutiple entities) 4:Blocked by NCP *NameTags (shows larger nametags) 1: Impossible to tell *NoFall (0 fall damage) 3.5: Blocked by NCP *NoSlowdown (You don't slow down at webs, etc) 3.5: Blocked by NCP *NoSwing (you don't swing to hit) 3:Blocked, but not right after you noswing *Nuker/Legit (you destroy everything around you) 3: Blocked by destroying too fast, slower ones can bypass *Overlay (make you easily see block breakage rate) 1: Impossible to tell *ParkourJump (jumps like parkour) 1: Impossible to tell *PathFinder (finds a path to a point) 1: Impossible to tell *Phase (glitches through walls) 4: Not possible in vanilla client *PlayerEsp (draws boxes around players) 1: Impossible to tell *PlayerFinder (exploits a glitch with weather to help find players during thunderstorms) 3: NCP stated that is blocked *PotionEffects (show active potions) 1: Impossible to tell *PropHuntESP (shows all "blocks" when you are at hide and seek) 1: Impossible to tell *Reach (reaches out more) 3: Reaching too much=Block *Regen (regens faster) 3.5: Is prevented by NCP *RemoteView (views from another users PoV) 1: Impossible to tell *SafeWalk (prevents you from falling off) 1: Impossible to tell *Spider (climbs up blocks) 3.5: Blocked for climbing up too much *Step (steps up one block) 3: Mostly blocked *Teams (allows you to choose what color nametag to attack) 1: Impossible to tell *Timer (speeds up everything) 3:Blocked if too fast *Tracers (draw lines to players) 1: Impossible to tell *TrueSIght (sees invisible players) 1: Impossible to tell *Waypoints (shows way points) 1: Impossible to tell *X-Ray (sees ores) 1: Impossible to tell ''' *NCPBypass-Disables hacks or makes them bypass NCP. '''1: Impossible to tell, just a toggler Note 1: After the servers stopped depending on the client, many hacks became impossible, and things are enforced by the server. Note 2: "Impossible to tell" means that NCP cannot tell, other players can tell. Category:Minecraft